lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Lostpedia Interview:Kelly Rice
:Mr. Leaf is responsible for this interview and its transcription. ---- Kelly Rice is an actress who played the role of Nicole, Boone's girlfriend, in . The following questions were asked by Mr. Leaf. The interview was posted on May 27, 2008. ---- Lostpedia: Do you watch Lost? If so, are you a die-hard fan or just a casual viewer? And do you have a favourite episode, character, etc? Kelly Rice: I love watching Lost! I am a big fan of the show, especially season 1. I loved the mystery and magic of it way back then. It seemed simple as compared to the past few seasons. The music and the scenery still give me the chills. Lostpedia: There's always an interesting story behind how the actors on the show get their roles. What's yours? Kelly Rice: My story was really significant to me. I had just moved to Hawaii three months prior to getting the role. It was funny because I left home (California) and came to Hawaii to kinda get away from acting. I was an actress in L.A. and I wanted to come to Hawaii and have different experiences. I was trying so hard in L.A., and the second I let go, the Lost job came to me. Obviously, my role as Nicole was very small, but it was my first theatrical credit! Lostpedia: What was it like working with Ian Somerhalder and the rest of the Lost cast & crew. Any interesting stories from while you were on set? Kelly Rice: Our scene was quite short, so I was only on set for half a day. Ian was nice and I felt very comfortable on set with him and the crew. I thought I'd be a bit intimidated but everything felt right. Working on Lost that day helped me realize that I need to keep pursuing my dream. I got just a little taste and it made me want so much more. Lostpedia: I'm curious, did you have any more lines that were filmed but cut, it's always fun to find out what didn't make it past production? Kelly Rice: I did have one more line. When Boone was speaking on the phone with Shannon I asked, "Who is it?" I'm glad they kept "Lucky shot." Lostpedia: The die-hard fans (geeks) out there have always wondered whether Nicole knew about Boone's past with Shannon, the look on your character's face seems to indicate she did. Were you given any sides or backstory that could lean this debate either way? Kelly Rice: I wasn't given any backstory on their relationship. Playing Nicole, I decided that Shannon probably always called Boone for help. He was always there to "save her" which took time away from his relationship with Nicole. I was very surprised when I read the script! I couldn't believe Boone and Shannon started messing around! I teased Ian about it on-set. Lostpedia: What have you been doing since Lost. Got anything planned for the future? Kelly Rice: I worked on an indie film this summer called HEATSTROKE. It was my first lead role in a film! Like Lost, everything was just perfect. I worked with D.B. Sweeney who was so patient with me. He taught me so much! I will forever be thankful for his advice. I also had the pleasure to work with Danica McKellar, whom I watched growing up on "Wonder Years." My husband in the film was played by Chris Cleveland. He brought such energy and enthusiasm to the set. He is extremely talented and I learned a lot from him as well. Everyone from the director, producers, hair/make-up & the crew were just so lovely. I hope to work with them again someday.